What about Now
by Live.Laugh.Love.Forever
Summary: I'm on a mission to write 40-oneshot song fics. First 4 revierwes in each chapter will be mentioned in my song fics matched with there fav character. If i finish the 40 and ur not mentioned you will be in my next story. Just Read the storys and the info
1. About A Girl

Hola mi Harry Potter fans. Harry Potter fanfics are my new obsession and now its time to right one. I'm going to right a songfic, well actually a lot of them. You guys can help by sending in the songs you like and which pair you want. I want to see what type of music you guys listen to. I'm willing to do anything except write anything with M. Lols well this is the 1st one and I will try to update everyday but I will need suggestions. I'm open to anything.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. *tears*. I'm looking for a beta. Anyone interested? I don't bite. lols.

Chapter 1-

Draco and Ginny- About A Girl- The Academy Is *p.s* songs amazing but the song lyrics doesn't match the story. It still is amazing.

Chapter 1-Draco and Ginny- About A Girl- The Academy Is *p.s* songs amazing but the song lyrics doesn't match the story. It still is 's POV-That red head vixen is going to be the death of me. What is it about this girl that makes me *Draco Malfoy- slytherin prince, sexiest man in the wizarding world "we can't argue there :)", one of the wealthiest boy's in Hogwarts, best dressed, make me attracted to the she-weasel. Although you got to admit, she is not like the oaf of a brother she has. She has the sweetest laugh, eyes that look like a clear blue sky *idk what color is her eyes*, the freckles on her face looks like gold dust sprinkled across her face *I'm so corny lmao*, her body has curves in all the right places, and hair is a fiery red that matches her fiery temper. I don't care that she is a poor-muggle loving Weasley. I want Ginny and I want her now. Oh crap, she's staring at me. Look down Draco, look down Draco. My brain tells me to look down but my eyes just can't stop staring at the fiery angel beauty. Did she just wink at me? I think she did. Draco don't make a fool of your self now. (Blaise)-Dracooooooooooooo. (D)-What the hell do you want Zabini i growled. Even though we grew up together, this dude is a not case. Well stop looking at me with ur mental smile and tell me what the hell you want I said irritated. Honestly I'm not in the mood, I just want to see my angel not talked to my baboon of a friend.(B)-Dude just ask Ginny Out.(D)-What chu talking about Zabini. I gave him a confused face. Does he know I'm crushing on her? Where the hell did he find out. I sure as hell didn't tell him.(B)-Dude you have been staring at her ever since seventh year started.(D)- Is it that obvious i asked sheepishly?(B)-No duh. But i'm surprised the golden trio didn't find out yet.(D)-Well there to dumb to notice anything. (No Offense I luv the golden trio)(B)-True That. Now stop being a hufflepuff and go ask the Weaslette out in the true Malfoy fashion. (I don't have anything against hufflepuffs)(D)- Zabini shuttup.(B)- Well o mighty Slytherin Prince, he's your chance. Go follow her. Ginny's POVUghh. Do these girl's ever stop gossiping. There could give Gossiping Extrodinaire Rita Skeeter a run for her i wonder what ferret is up to. He's staring again. He's been staring ever since 6th year started. Does he like me. He is so hot with a capital H. His luscious blond-white hair, his gray icy eyes. His rock hard body. Ahhh qudditch does wonders to this boys body. It so muscular and his rock hard abs. Whoa hold it Ginny. Anymore thoughts on the slytherin god and your going to start drooling. Plus it's not like he likes me or fantasizes about me in his dreams. Oh god. I need to go walk and clear my mind. Not like any one will miss me.

_**10 Minutes later…**_

I walked all the way to my secret spot. I found it here after my lying bastard of a boyfriend broke up with me, cause he was gay and was seeing a 3rd year hufflepuff. There's beautiful flowers, a small pond, and beautiful wrought iron bench with vines tangling the back. It was in the worst conditions back when I found it in my 2nd year but now it looks like a picture perfect hiding spot. I sat on the bench staring out into the sky. There was a cool breeze coming and there was a full moon out tonight. The bushes started rustling. Who's out there I called. Show your self.

Jeez Weasel your so paranoid.

Malfoy what the hell are you doing here I huffed. This is my private place. You shouldn't be here.

Neither should you and since I'm head boy I should be taking points from Gryffindor.

Go Ahead see if I care. Gosh Malfoy why the hell are you so freaking annoying. I mean your always tormenting me and my brother. Although I don't mind you tormenting my brother. You always are smirking at me, snarling at me, staring up my body which is creepy. You always stare at me and don't think I don't notice. Damn it malfoy why can't I get you out of my head. Why do I love you so much. Oh my fudging gosh, did I just say that out loud. Ooh crap. Draco-o-o-o I um

Draco's POV-

Did she just say she loved me. Well this makes my job a whole lot easier. I strode up to her, took her soft angel face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Ah she smells so good. Who always new cinnamon and vanilla smelled so delicious. Well she is kissing me back so I know she likes me back. Better let go, oh but I so need to do that again. I let go and I see her with her eyes close with a smile displayed across her face. I gotta ask her the big question.

Ginny's POV-

Wow his lips feel amazing (I'm just making this up from reading other ppl's stories). There's sparks shooting from my mouth, my stomach feels like it's on a roller coaster. There's this magic inside of me that feels so good. I'm in peace. He let go. Oh how much I want to do that again. Oh I better pay attention to him. Ginny I love you so much. Everything about you fascinates me. Your personality, your gracefulness, hell even your scary temper. I love it all and I was wondering if you would do the honor of being my girlfriend.

(G)- Well let me think about it.

(D)- WwHhAaTt?

(G)- Yes Malfoy, I'll be your girlfriend.

(D) I love you Ginny.

(G)- I Love you Ferret Boy ;)

The End…. XD

Now press that sexy periwinkle review button and send one. I don't care if it's criticism. 1st 10 reviewers will be

. Mentioned as a character in my story

.Picks the song

.Gets paired with their favorite male/female character in my next chapter.

3 Peace


	2. Change

Change- Taylor Swift (Chapter 2)There's a girl who follows "The-Boy-Who-Lived" around and she really likes him. Harry gets pissed off but in the end something happens and well, all's

wells that ends well. Woot Woot. dedicated to my 1st reviewer. Maybe they kiss…. Harry.X.

It's a sad picture

The final blow hits you

Somebody else gets

What you wanted again You know

it's all the same Another time and place

Repeating history

And you're getting sick of it

_Carmella's POV- _ At least nobody can think I'm crying. I can't believe it. I can't believe he said that. What did I ever do to him. I really liked him and he said I'm I'm a stalker? How can he say

that I'm a stalker when I have the same damn classes with him. He said I'm near him all the time. Is he

stupid. I'm in the same house, same grade, same class with him. I don't know what the hell he thinks that I should be in a shrink. I need to stop crying, but it's so hard to stop when you

crush on a guy and he thinks your some stalker psycho and has the whole school looking at you like a freak. You have know idea what I'm talking about, then let me flashback to the worst

moment of my life and cuz of my a-whole crush. -

But I believe in whatever you do

And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change

Can you feel it now? These walls

that they put up To hold us back

Will fall down It's a revolution

The time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah We'll sing hallelujah,

_Flashback-_ I was walking to the great hall for lunch. I had to miss lunch since I was studying for the potions test. Not like I need it, potions is really easy. Snape's not that bad, at least not

to me. Oh god Harry is in-front of me. Carmellaeasy, calm down, breathe, no drooling. It's just Harry and his raven black hair, sparkly emerald eyes, and quid ditch playing body. Ok that's it

I got to walk faster. I pushed by Harry and ran to the table. Now in the great hall Dumbledore was probably high on lemon drops because he decided to put everybody in each table in

alphabetical order. And guess what. I'm right across from Harry. What a dream come true . Oh but he doesn't seem happy. Probably mad cause he got separated from his friends. Maybe I

could be his friend. I walked over and sat across Harry. Hi Harry. I put out my hand for him to shake but he looked at it with disgust. With I thought. Oh wait he's talking.

(H)-Ughh what the hell are you doing here? Ughh why am I sitting across from you, I'm going to go blind. Gosh why are you so weird Huh. ugh why are you always following me huh? You

weird stalker. God you are lame. Every time I look around your always near me, behind me, in front of me, to the side of me. (P.S he's screaming this out loud). God you freaking loser he

pointed at me. Listen freak, I know girls like me, but none of them acts like a freak around me. Grow Up like Ginny did. Look at her now, she's not obsessed, she found her own man. You

always send me gifts, cards, candies, songs, poems. It's weird and freaks me out. You probably have a Harry shrine in your room and make these weird love potions. Your weirder then

Trelawney. Your loonier then love good. Maybe I should sign you into a shrink clinic. Now get the hell out of my face. I had tears streaming out of my face and was about to run out in the

thunderstorm. But before I left, all I had to say to Harry was *F*** U. And ran out into the roaring thunderstorms and out of the silent hall, where everybody was shocked beyond belief.

HARRY POTTER screeched Professor McGonagall (is that how u spell it?). How dare you insult Ms. Ponce. What has she ever do to you?(

H)- She is a stalker professor McGonagall. She is everywhere I am. Classes, Lunch, Library, common room. Is she even part of the Gryffindor house. I bet she's in Slytherin to spy on me for

Draco. (He's saying this in a yelling tone again.)

(Professor)- That is enough Mr. Potter she yelled. How dare you say this about Ms. Ponce. If you didn't know, she is in the Gryffindor house, she is a prefect, she is in the same grade,

same age as you to. She is not a spy for Slytherin. For her always next to you is probably by mere coincidence. How dare you make some false accusation with out some proof. And I have

never heard someone ever suggest so loudly to another on of their classmates to go to a shrink. I'm very disappointed at you. Now I am not going to take house points. But Harry potter

you have 4 months detention with professor snape, Mr. filch, or myself. And no more Hogsmeade trips. Now I want you to go find and go apologize. God forbid she is sick outside. Now go

find her or there will be another month added. Everybody now please go back to your common rooms, and let me tell you, if this ever happens again, there will be severe punishments.

Now GO! Everybody started shuffling out of the hall and was so mad at the boy who lived. They all sent death glares. Once popular now turned hated boy of the school went to look for his

friends. He Didn't have to look long, since Hermione started screeching.

(Hermione)- HARRY JAMES POTTER how dare you say that? What is wrong with you. How dare you say that. You may not know her, but I do and she is one of the most sweetest and

brightest girls. How could you. Like McGonagall said, I am very disappointed in you right now. Now go look for her. I think she ran outside.

(H)- Why the hell is she outside when there's a bloody thunderstorm outside.

(Ron)- Well you said some bloody mean things, she probably wasn't thinking.

(H)- Oh God. I better find her before it turns into 5 Time-

_Harry POV-_Harry runs out into the rushing winds looking for her. All he remembers is that she is almost as tall as him but shorter by 4 inches. Has long brown hair with dirty blonde hair.

And also has mystical blue green eyes. Whoa where did that come from? OK focus, where is she. Wait there some foot prints leading to the lake. Hmmm. Where is that beautiful music

coming from. I go down to the lake and see a beautiful girl but she looks broken hearted. Now that I think about it, sometimes I always imagine her from my dreams. Oh god what have I done.

_Carmella's POV_-I better go back inside. The tree trunks is hurting my butt. But the rain isn't letting up and I don't want to face them again. There probably going to laugh at me. I should

probably be like Ginny and give up on him. But the thing is that all he said, I didn't do. I'm always near him by coincidence. I don't have a shrine of him, or do love potions. Besides love

potions never turn out good. I mean were both sort of alike since both my parents were killed also by Voldermort. Just thinking about started making me sing some parts of my favorite song.

we've been outnumbered Raided

and now cornered

It's hard to fight

When the fight ain't fair

We're getting stronger now

Found things they never found

They might be bigger

But we're faster and never scared

You can walk away

Say we don't need this But there's something in your eyes

Says we can beat this '

Cause these things will change

Can you feel it now? These walls that they put up To hold us

back Will fall down It's a revolution

The time will come for us to finally win We'll sing hallelujah

We'll sing hallelujah.

As I was singing I heard some clapping. As I look down I see bloody potter. Time to give him a piece of my mind. I jumped down and gave him my very ice glare, that makes even snape

piss in his pants. What the hell do you want, you bloody douche bag. As I said that I felt like there was venom oozing out of my mouth.

(Harry) I ugh um I um I um ugh

(Carmella)- You what. Huh I kept moving forward towards him. You want to to tell me how much of a freak I am. You want to send me a shrink. You want to go search my room for a

non-existent shrine? Huh . Harry bloody potter, I was wrong about you. I loved you but now I see the real side of the- boy-who-lived and it changed my perspective completely. From what

I heard and saw from before, you always so compassionate, loving, happy. But now you act like Malloy but 2x colder. I'm done with you. Maybe I should follow Ginny's plan and just find a

new man that would respect me. I'm going. I started walking to the school before I turned back and saw Harry's mouth open like a gaping fish and said "FYI, I didn't even send those

cards, candies, poems. Those were from Lavender and Padma. I started walking back to school when I felt someone grab my hand so hard, it forced me around and crashed into a pair of

soft lips. My mind went into pure bliss. But I had to stop to find out y. I broke apart from him and asked y.

(H)- I had a girl in my dreams, wondering where I could find her, and I guess I just found her.

(Carmella)- But you hate me.

(H)- No but you make me feel like a whole new person

and I just never realized what was in front of me. I never knew that my personal stalker would be the one for me.

(Carmella)- Watch it boy. Call me personal stalker again and I' m going to

kick you in the place where the sun don't shine, I growled. He laughed a deep booming laugh and just kissed me softly. When we broke apart the rain stopped, and the sun came ironic :)

Wow we we'll stand and get off our knees

Fight for what we've worked for

All these years The battle was long

It was the fight of our lives

But we'll stand up, champions tonight It was the

night things changed Can you see it now?

The walls that they put up

To hold us back Fell down

It's a revolution Throw your hands up '

Cause we never gave in We'll sing hallelujah We

sang hallelujah Hallelujah

The End

Well how did you guys like it? It's for my 1st reviewer. Now I'm going to write another one-shot with a O.C. But im only going to write sometimes O..

Reviewers will be in my one-shots and of I don't get to it then ur going to be in my next few stories. Now press that kick ass periwinkle button and review. Reviews help my motivation

;).Peace


End file.
